


Something Kinda Special

by PANDAR



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Ian, Christmas, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PANDAR/pseuds/PANDAR
Summary: ‒ Мы, эм, ‒ Микки делает паузу, почесывая затылок свободной рукой. Черт. Почему люди так чертовски неловки иногда? ‒ Мы должны поцеловаться.‒ Почему? ‒ говорит Йен. Теперь он выглядит обеспокоенным, глядя на маленькую зеленую веточку, как будто она вот-вот взорвется. ‒ А что будет, если мы этого не сделаем?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 2





	Something Kinda Special

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Kinda Special](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536397) by [the_rat_wins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rat_wins/pseuds/the_rat_wins). 



> Это так называемый "Рождественский" эпизод истории "Two of your Earth minutes", которая уже была переведена anna tymanova : https://ficbook.net/readfic/5586741 и сначала вам просто необходимо прочитать ее, чтобы понимать предысторию.  
> [](https://d.radikal.ru/d43/2009/e5/e467e968cbe4.jpg)

Йен не любит холод. Учитывая тот факт, что свои первые несколько часов на Земле он провел голым в переулке в январе, Микки на самом деле не винит его за это.

Однако, он думает, что существует вероятность, что теперь нежелание Йена вставать с постели по утрам может иметь другую мотивацию.

— Йен, — говорит он. — Да ладно тебе, парень. Нам пора идти. Дохера дел на сегодня.

— Слишком холодно, — бормочет Йен, пряча голову под простыню, где-то рядом с бедром Микки.

Микки закатывает глаза.  
— Я наклеил пластиковую пленку на окна, домовладелец больше не звонит мне насчет повышения температуры, ты можешь натянуть на себя пять долбаных слоев одежды. Это настолько тепло, насколько может быть, чувак.

Йен хмыкает и прижимается чуть ближе. Он утыкается носом в кожу прямо над боксерами Микки, и Микки чувствует, как его член дергается.

— Ну же, Йен, — говорит он, раздраженный тем, как хрипло звучит его голос.

— Иду, — бормочет Йен и просовывает пальцы под резинку нижнего белья Микки, стягивая его вниз. Микки стонет, когда тепло пульсирует через него, и он поднимает свои бедра, чтобы Йен мог стянуть боксеры вниз по его заднице.

— У тебя хотя бы есть чем там дышать? — спрашивает Микки, когда Йен раздвигает его ноги и устраивается между ними.

— Угу-мм, — отзывается Йен, обхватывая своей теплой рукой член Микки и делая несколько медленных поглаживаний. Он целует внутреннюю часть бедра Микки, затем останавливает движения своей руки на достаточное количество времени, чтобы мягко поцеловать, а затем нежно лизнуть головку.

Микки втягивает воздух, а Йен в ответ издает довольный звук. Затем он возвращается к медленным, ровным движениям, его рот прижимается к коже Микки, он тяжело дышит. Закрыв глаза, Микки вжимается головой в подушку, выгибая спину так сильно, как только может, толкаясь в руку Йена.

— Твою мать, — говорит он. — Черт, это хорошо.

Йен несколько раз трется о кровать. Затем он издает стон и скользит своим открытым ртом вверх по члену Микки, его язык плоский и сильный. Он обхватывает член губами и начинает нежно сосать.

Микки прикусывает губу, пытаясь подавить звук, поднимающийся из его горла. Он наклоняется и хватает Йена за шею. Он может чувствовать игру мышц Йена, когда тот двигает головой, сильное биение его пульса на шее. Его волосы теплые и влажные от пота под пальцами Микки, и Микки хочет зарыться в них носом, вдохнуть его запах.

Становится все труднее не вонзаться Йену в рот, но Микки пытается сопротивляться. Делает глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Ему кажется, что он плывет на спине и наслаждение омывает его со всех сторон, а Йен между его ног, работающий над ним своим ртом — средоточие этого удовольствия. Его руки скользят вверх, чтобы схватить Микки за бедра и сильно прижать их.

Микки чувствует, как пульс становится все сильнее, слишком сильным, чтобы остановиться. Белый свет плавает за его веками.  
— Эй, — ему удается прошептать. — Ты в порядке?

Стон Йена приглушен, но он успокаивающе поглаживает бедро Микки большим пальцем, а затем умудряется прижаться еще ближе, его рот скользит к основанию члена Микки. Он просовывает руки между кроватью и задницей Микки, затем сжимает ее, подтягивая Микки вверх и ближе. Как будто он хочет проглотить его целиком.

Изображение — Йен сглатывает вокруг его члена — пронзает Микки как молния, и черт, он чувствует, что Йен следует за мыслью, знает, что он как проклятая открытая книга для Йена, когда он такой, уязвимый, обнаженный под его любопытным, теплым взглядом…

Он сжимает шею Йена еще сильнее, его другая рука крепко хватается за простыни, и он почти всхлипывает, когда кончает, рот Йена плотно и горячо обхватывает его.

— Срань господня, — говорит он спустя несколько секунд, все еще пытаясь отдышаться. Йен позволяет ему выскользнуть изо рта с грязным влажным звуком, и ползет вверх по телу Микки, его голова, наконец, высовывается из-под простыни. Он раскраснелся и ухмыляется. Глаза Микки останавливаются на его распухших губах, когда он вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони, и член Микки в последний раз дергается. _Черт возьми_.

— Вот теперь теплее, — говорит Йен. Он ставит локти по обе стороны головы Микки, их лица в дюйме друг от друга.

— Без шуток, — говорит Микки. Господи, он чувствует свой запах, исходящий от Йена, и это так чертовски грязно. Член Йена тверд, влажный кончик прижат к животу Микки. Микки протягивает руку и несколько раз почти бессознательно проводит вверх и вниз по его коже. Глаза Йена закрываются, и он улыбается.

— Я могу это сделать, — говорит он, и Микки краснеет, как он всегда делает, когда Йен говорит о том, что он видит. То, чего Микки хочет, но пока не может произнести. — Я хочу это сделать. Это было горячо.

— Не волнуйся об этом, — говорит Микки, сосредоточившись на весе члена Йена в своей руке, на его твердости. Боже, он любит иметь его в себе. Йен сводит его с ума по этому поводу.

— Интересно, сможешь ли ты сделать это со мной, — говорит Йен. Теперь он толкается туда и обратно в кулак Микки немного быстрее, возбужденный. Микки задается вопросом, не мерещится ли ему это. Он знает, как выглядит его рот, когда он сосет член Йена, или он может себе это представить, судя по тому, как Йен иногда смотрит на него. Как будто он жаждет этого.

— Если бы я не возражал потерять голос на неделю после этого, — машинально говорит Микки, но теперь он не может перестать представлять себе это, слишком широко распахнутый рот и Йена, кормящего его собой, скользящего по его расслабленному, открытому горлу. Заполняющего его до тех пор, пока он не сможет дышать или думать.

— Ты же сам этого хочешь, — удивленно шепчет Йен.

— Заткнись, — говорит Микки, но не пытается отрицать. Йен знает. Микки нравится, что он знает. Он крепче сжимает член Йена, и Йен задыхается, трахая кулак Микки и зарываясь лицом в изгиб его шеи. Его дыхание становится все быстрее и быстрее. Микки запечатлевает поцелуй на его волосах, а затем губы Йена оказываются на его губах, горячие и открытые, и он чувствует свой вкус на языке Йена. Это заставляет его сильнее отдаваться поцелую, и Йен отвечает ему тем-же, его член дергается и скользит в руке Микки, когда он стонет.

Йен прерывает поцелуй и утыкается носом в свое любимое место на шее Микки, тяжело дыша. Микки вытирает руки о простыни — черт, им действительно нужно постирать белье в эти выходные — а затем обхватывает обеими руками талию Йена, крепко прижимая его к себе.

— Достаточно тепло? — говорит он Йену на ухо.

— Да, — отвечает Йен. — За исключением того, что нам все равно придется вылезти, чтобы принять душ.

Микки наклоняется и шлепает его по заднице так хорошо, как он может с этого ракурса, и Йен смеется. — Не можем жить в постели, — говорит Микки.

— Жаль, что не можем. — Йен вздыхает. — Эта часть в конце концов закончится, верно?

— Какая часть? — спрашивает Микки, и его сердце немного ускоряется. Имеет ли он в виду «часть» о желании жить в постели, или…?

— Простуда. Снег. Так было и в прошлый раз.

— Да, чувак, — говорит Микки с облегчением. — Еще пара месяцев, и мы будем до смерти изнемогать от жары, жалея, что у нас нет кондиционера, прям как этим летом.

— Месяцев, — стонет Йен. — Твоя планета отстой.

— Эй, — говорит Микки. — Не все так плохо. Я имею в виду, что у нас есть картофель фри. Ты же его любишь. И музыка. Черт, даже у зимы есть Рождество.

— А кто такой Родж? — спрашивает Йен.

— Что? — растерянно говорит Микки.

— Ты только что сказал, что у зимы есть Родж.

— Нет, приятель, — смеется Микки. Рождество. Это, эм, это день в конце месяца. Люди, вроде как, дарят вещи друг другу. И, я не знаю, поют глупые песни и прочая ерунда. Помнишь всех тех детей на Хэллоуин?

— Значит, вы наряжаетесь и поете? — говорит Йен. — И раздаете друг другу конфеты?

— Не-а, переодевания только для Хэллоуина. Но Рождество — это совсем другой праздник, наподобие этого. — Он задумывается. — Конфеты тоже бывают, наверно. Не такие как на Хэллоуин. И вы кладете вещи под елку.

— В парке, что ли? — спрашивает Йен. — Они же все покрыты снегом.

— Нет, у себя дома.

— А почему в твоем доме елка? — недоумевает Йен. Он садится, опершись на локоть, чтобы видеть лицо Микки. Он хмурится, как всегда, когда что-то не получается сразу. — А что, если ты живешь не на первом этаже?

— Нет, дерево вроде как не живое. Ты его срубил. Или у тебя может быть искусственное, я думаю. И ты развешиваешь на нем огоньки и все такое. Украшения.

— Ты приносишь мертвое дерево в свой дом и зажигаешь его? — говорит Йен. — Это что-то вроде скелета?

— Блядь, нет, это совсем не похоже на скелет. — Черт, теперь и Микки начинает расстраиваться. Он так плохо все объясняет. Можно было подумать, что после всех этих месяцев у него должно было бы получаться лучше. Но это определенно не так. Черт, Йену было бы намного лучше с кем-то…

— Эй, — говорит Йен, прерывая ход его мыслей прикосновением к плечу. — Не надо.

Микки делает глубокий вдох и закрывает глаза.  
— Извини, — говорит он. Он не уверен, но похоже, что Йен становится все более и более способным чувствовать его разум, его эмоции. Раньше это было только во время секса, но, может быть, чем больше они это делают… Он качает головой. Он слишком много об этом думает.

— Вот что я тебе скажу, — говорит он через секунду, снова открывая глаза. — Мы должны заехать в бар и получить мою зарплату. Держу пари, что где-то там есть рождественские украшения. Может быть, даже елка. Это будет иметь смысл…

— Когда я это увижу, — вздыхает Йен. — Ты всегда так говоришь. — Он плюхается обратно на подушку и смотрит в потолок.

— И я всегда прав, или как? — говорит Микки. Он чувствует, как на его губах появляется улыбка, когда он смотрит на Йена.

— Или как, — откликается Йен, но улыбается в ответ. Он протягивает руку и тянет Микки вниз для поцелуя. — Наверно, нам надо принять душ, а?

— Нет, — говорит Микки между очередными поцелуями. — Я определенно хочу пойти на свое рабочее место, будучи пропахшим спермой.

— На твоем рабочем месте однозначно пахло и похуже, — парирует Йен.

— Суровая правда, — соглашается Микки и в последний раз медленно целует его. Йен издает тихий звук. — Ладно, пошли. И никакого баловства в душе. У нас есть дела на сегодня.

Он скатывается с кровати, и Йен со вздохом следует за ним.  
— А как насчет чего-то серьезного? — он спрашивает Микки.

— Вообще ничего.

— Отлично, — говорит Йен. — Я буду держать свои руки при себе.

— И все остальные части твоего тела, — сурово говорит Микки, роясь в поисках чистого полотенца.

— И это тоже, — говорит Йен. — Кроме моих глаз.  
Микки оглядывается на него через плечо, приподняв брови. Выражение лица Йена на что-то намекает, а затем он многозначительно смотрит вниз на задницу Микки.

Микки закатывает глаза.  
— Пошли, умник, а то я истрачу всю горячую воду.

Йен вскрикивает и бежит в ванную.

Кроме пальто, на Йене зеленая фланелевая рубашка, которую Микки стащил после того, как кто-то оставил ее в баре, футболка с длинными рукавами, майка, шарф и черная шерстяная шапка (также любезно предоставленная баром). Но он все еще выглядит несчастным, когда они выходят на улицу.

— Чем быстрее мы будем идти, тем теплее тебе будет, — замечает Микки. — И тем скорее мы туда доберемся.  
Йен кивает, пар от его дыхания вырывается перед ним, и он ускоряется настолько, что Микки приходится пробежать несколько шагов, чтобы догнать его.

— Ну вот, — говорит он, когда они сворачивают за угол. — Рождественские огни в витрине винного магазина.

— О, — говорит Йен. — Я просто думал, что они делают ремонт.

— Вроде того, — говорит Микки. — Они снимут их через несколько недель после Рождества.

Йен останавливается и восхищенно смотрит на разноцветные огни на секунду, затем вздрагивает и снова начинает идти.  
— Они очень милые, — говорит он. — А в квартирах людей они тоже могут быть?

— Конечно, — говорит Микки. — А что?

— Может, нам стоит достать немного?

— О. Э-э… — он действительно не думал об этом. Он никогда не украшал дом к Рождеству. В этом нет смысла, когда живешь один. Черт, даже когда он был ребенком, все, что они делали, это просто бросали дерево в угол и вешали на него несколько украшений.

— Мы не обязаны, — торопливо говорит Йен. Одному Богу известно, какое странное выражение появилось сейчас на лице Микки, что Йен так резко идет на попятную.

Микки отмахивается от него.  
— Это круто, — говорит он. — Давай посмотрим, что у них есть в магазине «Все за доллар».

Йен ухмыляется, и Микки не может не улыбнуться в ответ. В животе у него тепло, как будто он только что выпил рюмку виски. Да, так что сделать Йена счастливым — это хорошее чувство. Что не является новостью.

В баре тоже есть гирлянды, и даже маленькая, потрепанная пластмассовая елка в углу, с несколькими бутафорскими упакованными коробками под ней. Когда они проходят мимо, Микки толкает Йена локтем и кивает головой в ту сторону. Глаза Йена расширяются от понимания.

— А эти коробки… — начинает он, но Микки снова толкает его локтем, когда они приближаются к бару, где сидит Клем (1) с кучей квитанций и ноутбуком.

— Привет, мальчики, — говорит она, перебирая стопку белых конвертов, находит конверт Микки и протягивает ему. — Только не трать все сразу. — Она подмигивает.

— Да, да, — говорит Микки. Он складывает его, засовывает в карман и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

— Эй, Йен! — зовет Клем. — Не позволяй этому Гринчу (2) испортить тебе праздничное настроение, ладно?

Йен бросает встревоженный взгляд на Микки, который только морщится.

— Ладно! — говорит Йен через секунду с неуверенной улыбкой. Он слегка машет ей рукой. — Спасибо тебе!

— Микки, — шепчет он, как только они оказываются снаружи, — что, черт возьми, такое Гринч?

Микки скрежещет зубами. Чертова Клем.  
— Мы посмотрим его, когда он будет по телевизору, — говорит он. — Пойдем уже, возьмем что-нибудь перекусить.

В нескольких кварталах отсюда есть кофейня, где продают черничные кексы и всякое такое. И Йен любит их горячий шоколад. До того, как Йен начал работать в магазине грампластинок, Микки сказал бы, что они должны позавтракать дома, сэкономить деньги. Но они справятся с оплатой аренды в этом месяце без проблем, так что горячему шоколаду быть. Это место также полно гребаных хипстеров, да и пофиг. Микки не будет их донимать, если и они не полезут к нему.

Йен снова ухмыляется, когда видит, куда они направляются.  
— Взбитые сливки? — спрашивает он.

— Конечно, чувак, — говорит Микки. — Ты нальешь в свой напиток столько белой жижи, сколько захочешь.

— А ты ничего не хочешь? — Йен смотрит на него щенячьими глазами. И как это у него так хорошо получается? Этот парень, вероятно, никогда и близко не подходил к щенку.

— Да, я мог бы сделать глоток, как скажешь. — Йен хватает его за руку и крепко сжимает.

— Что я могу вам предложить? — говорит чувак за стойкой. Его глаза задерживаются на их руках так, как Микки действительно не нравится, но хрен с ним, если он собирается отпустить руку Йена только потому, что какой-то панк с синими волосами и пирсингом в губе обратил на это внимание.

— Черничный маффин и горячий шоколад со взбитыми сливками, — говорит Микки, глядя на него сверху вниз. Парень слегка улыбается ему — какого хрена — а затем демонстративно дергает подбородком, глядя в потолок.

— Что, — решительно говорит Микки. Он чувствует, как рядом с ним напрягается Йен.

Парень делает это снова. Бросив на него еще один свирепый взгляд, Микки медленно поднимает глаза.

— Серьезно? — говорит он.

— Это вроде как правила, — говорит парень, и теперь он ухмыляется. — Давайте я принесу вам маффин и горячий шоколад.

— Что? — спрашивает Йен, озадаченно глядя на растение, висящее над ними.

— Мы, эм, — Микки делает паузу, почесывая затылок свободной рукой. Черт. Почему людям так чертовски неловко иногда? — Мы должны поцеловаться.

— Почему? — говорит Йен. Теперь он выглядит обеспокоенным, глядя на маленькую зеленую веточку, как будто она вот-вот взорвется. — А что будет, если мы этого не сделаем?

Микки моргает.  
— Я… вообще-то, блядь, понятия не имею. — Йен смотрит на него с паникой. — О том, почему это так. Ничего не случится, если мы этого не сделаем. Это просто, типа, традиция.

— Как елки, например? — говорит Йен.

— Да, как это.

— Почему у вас нет всех этих правил о растениях, когда тепло и все действительно растет? — говорит Йен с некоторым раздражением в голосе.

— Господи, не бери в голову, — говорит Микки, отпуская руку Йена и засовывая свою в карман пальто. С минуту они стоят молча, пока парень не приносит им маффин и горячий шоколад.

Микки хватает свою тарелку и идет, чтобы сесть за столик в углу, Йен плетется позади. Другая пара движется в сторону столика, но взгляд, который он бросает на них, убеждает их отступить. Он снимает пальто, но Йен оставляет свое. Наверное, ему все еще холодно.

Снова неловкое молчание. Микки отламывает кусочек своего маффина, но не ест его. Йен обхватывает руками теплую чашку.

— Извини, — говорит Йен через секунду. Микки смотрит на него снизу вверх, а затем снова на свою тарелку.  
— Это просто… — вздыхает он. — Знаешь, каждый раз, когда мне кажется, что я наконец-то начинаю во всем разбираться, появляется что-то еще, и я чувствую, что вернулся туда, откуда начал. Это заставляет меня чувствовать себя так… так… — Сейчас его руки на столе сжаты в кулаки, и он смотрит на них, как будто они его подвели.

Но они этого не сделали, а Микки сделал.

Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по костяшкам пальцев Йена.  
— О. — Он испускает смешок. — Я думал, ну, знаешь. Может быть, ты просто не хотел…

— Что, поцеловать тебя? — недоверчиво говорит Йен.

— Ну, знаешь. На глазах у людей или что там еще.

— Вообще-то, — говорит Йен. — Возможно, ты и прав.

Микки смотрит на него снизу вверх, и его желудок сжимается. Но Йен улыбается и снова тянется к его руке. Он просовывает свои пальцы между пальцами Микки.

— Ну, — говорит Йен. — Знаешь, как только мы начнем…

Микки ничего не может с этим поделать, он смеется.  
— О боже, пей свою горячую сахарную воду, — говорит он.

— Тебе это нравится, — говорит Йен, делая большой глоток горячего шоколада.

— Нет, — говорит Микки. Йен протягивает ему кружку, и Микки делает глоток. Напиток сладкий и тяжелый на языке. Он его не ненавидит.

— Извини, — говорит он, возвращая горячий шоколад обратно. — Что я так дерьмово все объясняю.

— Это не так, — говорит Йен. — Я расстраиваюсь, но это не твоя вина. Нам еще многому предстоит научиться. — Он опускает взгляд на стол, а потом снова смотрит на Микки. — Но мне больше нравится, когда ты мне показываешь. — Из ниоткуда через Микки проходит маленький импульс того же тепла, что и сегодня утром.

— Ебать, — бормочет он.

— Ну, не здесь, — говорит Йен, делая еще один глоток и ухмыляясь.

Микки подумывает бросить в него свой черничный маффин, но решает, что это будет бесполезно, и вместо этого откусывает огромный кусок.

В магазине «Все за доллар» есть гирлянды и Микки прихватывает еще и искусственный венок. На самом деле у них нет места для елки, и у него нет никаких украшений, чтобы повесить их на нее в любом случае.

В следующем году, — думает он, а потом чувствует себя как-то странно. Следующий год. Будет ли Йен все еще здесь в следующем году? Они никогда не говорят о таком дерьме. Однажды, возможно, в разгар ссоры. Черт возьми, он даже думать об этом не хочет.

Он качает головой и отправляется на поиски Йена, чья любовь к тому, чтобы побродить в долларовом магазине граничит с пороком. Микки находит его прикованным перед стеной из мишуры и гирлянд, блестящих под флуоресцентными лампами магазина.

— Ух ты, — говорит он. — Они очень красивые. А они дорогие?

— Не-а, — говорит Микки. — Но нам не на что их повесить.

— О. — Йен довольно быстро скрывает свое разочарование, но, возможно, все это чтение мыслей начинает действовать в обоих направлениях, потому что Микки знает.

— Возьми коробку с серебряной фигней, — говорит он. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

В конечном итоге через неделю они смотрят _«Как Гринч украл Рождество»_ по телевизору, который задрапирован мишурой. Йен полностью заворожен, сидя на краю дивана, но Микки гораздо лучше проводит время, наблюдая за реакцией Йена. Это странно, он не может вспомнить время, когда он не знал, что такое Гринч, или мелодию той глупой песни в конце. Не помнит, чтобы специально смотрел его или что-то еще. Он просто вроде как знал это. Но все это ново для Йена, и он упивается каждым анимационном кадром, как будто это чертово откровение.

Когда мультфильм заканчивается, Микки выключает телевизор и притягивает Йена, чтобы тот лег рядом с ним на диван. Разноцветные рождественские огни освещают комнату тусклым красным светом, и будь Микки проклят, если его сердце не чувствует себя на несколько размеров больше.

— Итак, — говорит он, — что ты думаешь? Я Гринч?

— Хм, — говорит Йен. — Ну, я думаю, что вижу некоторое сходство. Особенно в области бровей. И нелюбовь к шуму.

— Да? — говорит Микки, обнажая зубы у самой шеи Йена, а потом целует ее вместо этого. — Ты думаешь, я стал бы красть подарки у всех подряд?

— Черт возьми, да, — говорит Йен. — Бесплатные подарки, да? — Тогда он становится серьезным. — Я не уверен, что именно я должен тебе подарить.

Микки хихикает.  
— Не беспокойся об этом, парень. Я почти уверен, что у тебя есть освобождение или что-то в этом роде. Ты знаешь, большинство из нас даже не может говорить или ходить в наше первое Рождество. Я бы сказал, что ты уже идешь на опережение.

— Ты _мне_ что-нибудь подаришь? — нервно спрашивает Йен.

Микки пожимает плечами.  
— Ну да, но я все равно собирался отдать это тебе. Это не так уж и важно. — Он хотел купить телефон для Йена намного раньше, но те, которые проигрывают музыку, были дороже, да еще и наушники. Но оно того стоило.

— Я тоже хочу тебе что-нибудь приготовить, — говорит Йен. — Неужели ты не можешь хотя бы намекнуть мне?

Микки на секунду задумывается.  
— Гм… — Это невероятно глупо, но у него есть странное желание процитировать эту песню, которая играет во всех магазинах с октября. _Все, что я хочу на Рождество_ … (3)

Он думает о своем прошлогоднем Рождестве. Китайская еда и бутылка Джека. Он смотрел эту передачу, которая проигрывала заставку камина (4) около двух часов, потом поставил какой-то дерьмовый боевик и заснул. Проснулся с похмельем и Ло мейн (5) по всему полу.

— Серьезно, Йен, — говорит он наконец. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, ладно?

Йен вздыхает.  
— Я не беспокоюсь, — говорит он. — Я просто хочу, чтобы у меня было что-то, что я мог бы тебе подарить.

Микки проглатывает то, что он действительно хочет сказать, и вместо этого идет по легкому пути.

— Я могу _кое-что придумать_ , — говорит он, его рука на животе Йена начинает ползти немного ниже.

Йен смеется, и Микки понимает, что вопрос снят, по крайней мере сегодня вечером.

Очевидно, вопрос закрыт полностью, потому что Йен больше не спрашивает его об этом, к большому облегчению Микки. Возможно, Йен уловил тот факт, что Микки на самом деле не нуждается ни в чем, кроме того, что у него есть. Или, может быть, он бродил по книжному магазину и нашел книгу, которая, как он думает, понравится Микки. Черт, может быть, Сэм помог ему придумать что-нибудь. (Если так, то Микки просто надеется, что это не будет чем-то живым. Или незаконным. Или и тем и другим одновременно.)

Что угодно. Дело в том, что на Рождество, когда Микки возвращается из китайского ресторанчика, где он взял им еды на обед (эй, некоторые вещи — это традиция), под телевизором все еще ничего нет, кроме его собственной плохо упакованной коробки. И это прекрасно. Именно этого он и хотел. Черт, в некотором смысле, появление Йена было похоже на запоздалый Рождественский подарок в прошлом году. Он считает, что ему хватит рождественских подарков на ближайшие пять-десять лет, легко.

— Говядина и брокколи, чудик, — говорит он, бросая пакет на стол и снимая пальто.

Йен медленно выходит из спальни, явно нервничая.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Микки. Это обычное _«Я думаю, что я сломал что-то, и я не уверен, что это можно исправить»_ лицо Йена. — Просто скажи мне, что это не тостер.

Обычно он смеялся над этим, но Йен просто смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Господи, Йен, — говорит Микки, чувствуя, как у него сводит живот. — Что?

— Я… кое-что приготовил для тебя, — говорит Йен. — Или, по крайней мере, я пытался. Но я не уверен, что это сработало.

Микки садится на диван и делает глубокий вдох.  
— Я же сказал, что тебе не стоит об этом беспокоиться. Господи, я думал, что ты собираешься сказать мне…

— Ты можешь просто взять его? — говорит Йен, все еще выглядя более расстроенным, чем следовало бы, из-за того, что бы это ни было.

— Конечно, — говорит Микки. — Э-э, а где это?

Йен садится рядом с ним.  
— Протяни мне свою руку.

Теперь Микки тоже нервничает.  
— Это не. . . укус или что-то еще, не так ли?

Йен качает головой, затем выжидательно смотрит на его руку.

— Ладно, прекрасно, — говорит Микки. Он вытирает руку о джинсы и протягивает ее Йену ладонью вверх.

Йен разжимает свою руку и позволяет этой штуке упасть в руку Микки. Это серая металлическая цепочка. Не блестящая, ничего такого. Это выглядит как какая-то дерьмовая безделушка из одного из тех игрушечных торговых автоматов. Штука на цепочке — плоский круглый диск. На нем нет никаких опознавательных знаков.

Микки удивленно улыбается, оживившись.  
— Спасибо, чувак. Это… это потрясающе.

Йен хмурится.  
— О чем ты говоришь? — говорит он. — Ты его еще даже не видел.

— Видел что? — спрашивает Микки, все еще улыбаясь. Йен тянется и оборачивает руку Микки вокруг диска. Потом он закрывает глаза и крепко сжимает руку Микки.

Образы заполняют голову Микки быстрее, чем он может их воспринять, дикий поток мигающего света. Сначала это только свет, разные цвета, всплески энергии. Есть еще и чувства, которые он не может выразить словами. Просто чистые эмоции. Иногда — тепло и гнев. Но под всем этим, пронизывая все насквозь, скрывается глубокая одинокая боль. Стремление. К чему? Он сам не знает.

А потом — холод. Глубокий, мучительный, как ничто из того, что он когда-либо чувствовал. Это все равно что быть брошенным в озеро посреди зимы, голым и без надежды на спасение. Темнота.

Первое, что он видит, действительно видит, — это лицо, глядящее на него сверху вниз. Нахмуренное. Рука на его плече, голос. А потом снова тепло. Почти шокирующее, после такого холода. И снова тот же самый голос. Лицо, теперь совсем рядом с ним. Странно знакомо, но необычно.

Как будто смотришься в зеркало.

Все остальное мелькает почти слишком быстро для него, чтобы он успел что-нибудь уловить. Вкус во рту — горький и сладкий, поначалу совершенно ошеломляющий. Постоянный рев шума и людей, все это странно, но как-то волнующе.

Поток образов начинает замедляться, превращаясь в успокаивающий узор. Голубое небо, затем темнота, снова и снова. И под всем этим растет новое чувство. Как тот первый прилив тепла после холода. Лежащее в основе всего, как раньше было одиночество, но вместо него теперь это… это…

Дом, — шепчет что-то в нем. — Счастье.  
Любовь.

Первое, что он снова осознает, — это свое дыхание. Неустойчивое. Слишком громкое. Все вокруг него неподвижно. Тихо.

Йен касается его плеча, и Микки открывает глаза, чтобы увидеть обеспокоенное выражение на его лице.

— Микки, — говорит он. — Мик, ты… я не думал… ты в порядке?

Микки потрясенно кивает:  
— Да, — выдавливает он через секунду. — Да, я… я в порядке.

— Мне очень жаль, — говорит Йен. — Это выглядело так, будто тебе было больно, хотя не должно было быть. Я просто хотел тебе показать… Я хотел, чтобы ты увидел…

— Я видел, — говорит Микки. Он выпускает выдох, который превращается в смех. — Я, эм. Я видел.

— Ты уверен, что с тобой все в порядке? — спрашивает Йен. Он полностью поворачивается боком на диване, с тревогой глядя на Микки. Он убирает руку с его плеча и вместо этого касается его щеки. — Ты плачешь.

— Я счастлив, — шепчет Микки.

— Действительно? — Йен пристально смотрит ему в глаза, ища утешения, которое Микки не знает, как дать.

— Ага, — говорит он. — Так и есть. Это было… — он не знает, как сказать это. Поэтому он просто смотрит на Йена, пытаясь заставить его понять. Протянув руку, он обхватывает шею Йена и большим пальцем гладит его по щеке. Пытается сказать это через давление его пальцев, взгляд его глаз.

Йен облегченно улыбается. Он хватает Микки за запястье и целует его ладонь.  
— Вот, — говорит он. — Счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества, — говорит Микки. Он шмыгает носом, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Мой подарок, эм, не совсем так хорош.

— Так и есть, — говорит Йен. — Я развернул его, пока тебя не было, потом положил обратно в коробку и снова заклеил бумагой.

Микки смеется.  
— О боже, — говорит он. — Ты ужасно себя ведешь на Рождество.

Йен пожимает плечами.  
— Ну и ладно. Наверное, всегда есть следующий год.

— Да, — говорит Микки, его сердце бьется слишком сильно. — Будущий год.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Клем — сокращение от женского имени Клементина. Когда автор писала «Две Земные минуты» и данную историю, то слушала песни Эллиота Смита, и имена второстепенных персонажей (таких как Сэм — парень из магазина грампластинок) взяты из песен этого исполнителя.  
> Клементина: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rdvK9TDnf-Q
> 
> (2) Для тех, кто возможно не знает, Гринч — это персонаж (главный герой) детской книги «Как Гринч украл Рождество», который представляет собой покрытого зелёной шерстью гуманоида, живущего в уединении на вершине горы, откуда он наблюдает за весёлыми жителями сказочного городка Ктоград. Он презирает рождественский сезон и предпраздничную суету; более того, его раздражает счастье других, поскольку сам Гринч получает удовольствие от того, что портит всем настроение. Однако Гринч не ощущает себя одиноким, благодаря Максу, его собаке. Накануне Рождества, переодевшись в костюм Санта-Клауса, он пробирается в дома жителей Ктограда, чтобы украсть их праздничные украшения и подарки.
> 
> (3) «All I Want for Christmas Is You» — песня, написанная американской певицей Мэрайей Кэри и Уолтером Афанасьеффом для четвёртого студийного альбома Кэри «Merry Christmas», ставшего первым рождественским релизом в карьере исполнительницы.  
> Весь текст копировать не буду, но:
> 
> «Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты стал моим,  
> Хочу сильнее, чем ты когда-либо мог себе представить.  
> Сделай так, чтобы моё желание сбылось.  
> Всё, что я хочу получить на Рождество — это…  
> Ты.»
> 
> Почитать текст песни можно тут: https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/m/mariah_carey/all_i_want_for_christmas_is_you.html
> 
> (4) Шоу, которое длится от двух до четырех часов, представляет собой фильм-петлю, демонстрирующий святочное полено*, горящее в камине, с традиционным саундтреком классической рождественской музыки, играющей на заднем плане; он транслируется без перерывов на рекламу.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yule_Log_(TV_program)
> 
> *святочное полено — если своими словами, то это такой большой кусок бревна, который специально обрабатывали и в старые времена сжигали в камине в рождественскую ночь (для христианского праздника Рождества Христова святочное полено символизирует битву между добром и злом: когда огонь становился ярче и горел жарче, а полено превращалось в пепел, оно символизировало окончательное торжество Христа над грехом.)  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Yule_log
> 
> (5) Ло мейн — одно из популярных блюд китайской кухни: пшеничная лапша, которая готовится как с креветками, так и с курицей, свининой, говядиной.


End file.
